The Abandoned Brewery
by Just Some NJ Writer
Summary: Richtofen activated the Casmir Mechanism and teleported the group not to Call of the Dead, but to an abandoned Russian vodka Brewery! What new things will the encounter? What will they learn? Will Nikolai contain himself? Rated T for cursing/blood and gore.
1. Where are we?

**Welcome everyone to the sequel of Zombie Vegas! Before I begin, I HIGHLY recommend reading Zombie Vegas first. So read, review, and (hopefully) enjoy! Without further ado, here is ****The Abandoned Brewery!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty nor any of the characters in this story. I only own the map and any and all original zombies, perks, characters, and weapons.**

* * *

The Abandoned Brewery

Chapter 1

Where are we?

* * *

"Thank you. You have saved me from that girl. I am in your debt." Gersch said. "I must warn you, though. The Casmir Mechanism can teleport you to the coast, but it may not put exactly where you want to be. You can be as far as ten miles from the coast. Well, I have done all I can. Once again, thank you. Until we meet again." Gesch went silent. Doctor Edward Richtofen started to activate the Casmir Mechanism.

"Okay. Cross your fingers. If zhis is as unstable as Gersch says, ve may have to do some valking."

"Ugh. Not another teleportation." Takeo Masaki said.

"Man up!" Nikolai Belinski said, taking a swig of vodka. "You are worse than fourth wife!"

"How many wives have you had, commie?" Tank Dempsey asked.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Teleporting now!" Richtofen cut in. He pushed a button. In an instant all four of them vanished and teleported.

All four of them were flying through a vortex. They got separated. Teleporting using the Casmir Mechanism was different than the 935 teleporters. Each of the four witnessed their greatest dreams.

* * *

_With Dempsey_

Dempsey noticed the others were gone. He found himself in an office. He looked out the window he could see the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial! He was the president! He looked at the walls. He found his Medal of Honor, but also a Nobel Prize, a gold-plated M16, and on the other wall, he saw a portrait of himself. It read: "_General and President Tank Dempsey. America's savior._" He went to open the door to see the entire White House, but the doors and the entire room disappeared and he was back in the vortex.

_With Nikolai_

Nikolai found himself on a diving board about twenty feet from the ground. Below him he saw a pool, but it wasn't just any pool. It was Olympic-sized and filled with (you probably already know) vodka! He dove in the warm alcohol sucked as much as he could into his stomach.

"Need anything, sir?" He heard a voice call to him in Russian. He turned and saw Josef Stalin in a suit, holding a platter with vodka made by his company. Oh, this was too great. Stalin was his butler! Just as he was about to insult him, however, he found himself back in the vortex.

_With Takeo_

Takeo found himself standing in front of the emperor of Japan. He instantly knelt before him. The emperor smiled and started saying to him in Japanese "It is okay, Takeo. You have saved Japan and the rest of the world. I have called you in today to say that the world is forever in your debt. You may have whatever you want." Takeo only replied with "Meeting you is a reward in itself my emperor." The emperor smiled. He started to fade away along with the room. Takeo was back in the vortex.

_With Richtofen_

Richtofen's greatest desire is skipping through a mine field throwing grenades at zombies and groaning with happiness whenever blood hit his face. This dude has problems.

* * *

The four got out of the vortex and found themselves in a parking lot. Unfortunately, there was a huge destroyed truck separating the four into groups of four. They would have been able to pass through a hole in the truck if it wasn't for the Quick Revive machine filling it.

"Man, that was much more enjoyable than any kraut teleportation! Another point for the Allies! Oorah!"

"Shut your mouth Dempsey. Germans vould have done better if it vasn't for _Maxis_." Richtofen spat the name of his once good friend.

"Hey we're separated and we can't get through because of the worst perk!" Nikolai said. "And the worst part is that I'm the fucking Jap! Help me Dempsey!" Takeo punched the Russian in the back of the head and kicked him in the crotch.

"Where are we anyway?" Takeo asked.

"Looks to me like a brewery." Dempsey said. Suddenly Nikolai got up, screaming like a little girl.

"Heaven is real!" He yelled. Takeo kicked his crotch again. He went down. He and Dempsey started laughing when Richtofen tried to get over the truck to revive him. Takeo unwillingly revived the Russian.

"Hey I noticed something." Dempsey said. "I'm with the Kraut. Shit!"

Richtofen looked around. On him and Dempsey's side there was the M14. Takeo and Nikolai had the Olympia. Nikolai grabbed the Olympia.

"I remember killing first wife with this shotgun! Good times. Goooood times." He said. Takeo also bought the weapon. Richtofen and Dempsey bought the M14. They heard the familiar shriek of the zombies coming and got ready.

"You know," Dempsey said. "I'm kinda sad."

"Vhy?" Richtofen asked.

"Because we won't be able to shoot these fuckers until the next chapter." Richtofen groaned at Dempsey's statement.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter! If you enjoyed Zombie Vegas and this chapter, I would deeply appreciate you following this story and maybe reviewing! See you in the next chapter where the action begins!**

**Also something to note: I will be writing another story in this series at the same time as this one. It will star the Mob of the Dead crew! They will play a big role in the series and eventually the two groups meet up, so check out "Escaping Alcatraz!"**


	2. Into the Brewery

**Hello guys! I'm back with chapter 2! So…what are expecting? A before note? Just enjoy!**

* * *

The Abandoned Brewery

Chapter 2

Into the Brewery

* * *

"So…is it the next chapter yet, author?" Dempsey asked.

"Yes."

"Sweet." He started firing bullets into a zombie's head. The others followed suit. "Boom, headshot!"

"Zhe blood! Zhe beautiful blood!"

"Your dead, but you were dead before, ah, Fuck you."

"I will send these unholy beasts back to where they came!" Soon the zombies were gone. Takeo opened a door. The two went into the entrance. It was a standard entrance. A clock-in machine, a secretary's desk, and other things that you would find in any entrance to a factory were in the room. The MPL was on the wall. Dempsey and Richtofen couldn't follow them, though. Debris was blocking the doorway.

"Great. Now what?" He saw a window on the second floor. "Doc, get on my shoulders. We can get inside that window."

"Fine. But drop me and I vill leave you to zhe zombies." He got on Dempsey's shoulders and was just barely able to reach the window. He pulled himself up, spent seven hundred fifty points, and tumbled in. He then reached for Dempsey. He pulled him in and they started to scout the room. It was an office, most likely belonged to the boss of the brewery. The MP5K was on the wall next to the Deadshot Daiquiri machine.

"I guess we get some good stuff early this time. Oh, and Deadshot."

"I disagree. Zhe MP5K is mediocre and Deadshot Daiquiri tastes good and vorks!"

"Worst perk though."

"Nein. Zhat vould be Quick Revive."

"I'm trying to ignore the perk-that-must-not-be-named."

"Can ve just kill my creations now?"

"What, do you got a hot date with a zombie or something?"

"Just shoot zhem!" He said when zombies started coming in. It was still an early round and the M14 was still dropping the zombies like flies. Unfortunately for Dempsey and Richtofen, the office was small and filled with debris. What was even worse was that there was a window to the left as well as the window they came through. When the door was open there was no telling how difficult it would be to survive.

"Doc! Let's get the hell out of here!"

"But vhatever for? I thought you liked killing zhe dead."

"We're gonna be the dead ones if we don't move!" Dempsey opened the door. They were at a staircase with another door at the bottom. The Stakeout was near the door. "Oh, come on! Not a staircase room! Well, we're dead…unless a certain doctor opens the door."

"Fine. But you're opening zhe next!" He opened the door.

* * *

_Takeo and Nikolai_

"Great, they can't follow. Which I'm stuck with _you_." Nikolai said.

"Ugh." Takeo said. The zombies started coming through the windows. "I will imagine that each one is Nikolai. Hopefully I will shoot the real thing."

"Same to you, you asshole." Nikolai said. He shot a zombie. He also took a shot of vodka. "Now that we are in a brewery, I can drink all I want! A drunk's dream!" Takeo was having trouble killing zombies.

"This weapon brings dishonor! Two shots and weak. I am getting the MPL."

"How can you hate the Olympia?"

"Just because you killed one of your wives with this gun does not mean it is the best gun in the world!"

"Fuck you." He opened the door. They entered a hallway. There were doors that led to other rooms and staircases. The AK-74u and Speed Cola were in there. Zombies quickly flooded the hallway. Takeo ripped through the hoard with the MPL easily leaving Nikolai with only a few zombies. "Hey, stop stealing my kills!"

"_Your _kills?"

"Yes, _my_ kills."

"Okay, take the rest of them out then."

"Okay, fine!" Nikolai shot two zombies, tried to reload, and got down. He middle-fingered Takeo. He laughed, killed the zombies and rebvived Nikolai. "Where is Dempsey when you need him?"

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to upload! Since I'm writing two stories, school started again, and I'm only allowed on the computer three days a week uploads won't be as often as before. Hope you liked it though!**


	3. Nikolai's in Heaven

**I've decided to have some PoVs in this chapter. Hope you like them! *fingers crossed***

* * *

The Abandoned Brewery

Chapter 3

Nikolai's in Heaven

* * *

As soon as Nikolai said that, a door opened and Richtofen and Dempsey came into the hallway. "Oh, thank God!" Nikolai said. "I thought I was going to have to spend the entire map with the Jap! Hey, that rhymes!"

Ignoring Nikolai's comment, Dempsey was surprised to see a whole lot of doors in the hallway. "Damn, there's a shit load of doors in here!

"Should ve split up again?" Richtofen suggested.

"We can cover more ground." Takeo added.

"How about all four of us go through different doors?" Nikolai suggested.

"Fine by me." Dempsey said. "I need a break from you assholes anyway." They all took a random room.

* * *

_Dempsey's Point of View_

I went into a room in the back of the hallway. Don't know why, just did. A gut feeling, you know? The room seems to be where they bottle the vodka. So, what weapon and perk is there? Croak-a-Cola and the…STG-44? It's been awhile since I used _that_! I replaced my crappy M1911 for it. Man, this gun is BOSS Pack-a-Punched! Oh, crap. Freakbags. They never learn. I started firing and the flesh addicts dropped easily. They were so owned! Barely any managed to get through the doorway! Man, I am bad freaking ass!

* * *

_Takeo's Point of View_

I chose the door closest to me. I cleared the debris so I could enter to see what lurked in this devilish building. It was very dark. I could not see anything. Luckily, my training makes this unimportant. I try to get a sense of what was in here. I see claymore mines and Stamin-Up. Nothing useful as of right now. Wait, what is that noise? It sounds like a faint gargle. To my left I see something moving. It's fat and slow. Nikolai? No, worse. It is a new zombie! I unsheathe my katana, not knowing what to expect. I lunge at it, but it hit me and was sent flying into a wall. I shoot it with my MPL. It does not seem to be doing anything! I must do something. I ran behind it and jumped on. It swung wildly trying to get me off, but to no avail. I swiftly cut its head off. I must be wary of more of these…bruisers.

* * *

_Richtofen's Point of View_

Okay, I enter the room to the right of me. I wound up in a lavatory. Why, out of all places, a lavatory?! Well, let's see what good can come out of this. No perks. Just wunderbar. I check the stalls. What is this? Seven hundred fifty points to open one? What is this Scheiße? I will open one. That Samantha is so cheap! Oh my God… The MP40! Best…lavatory…ever! Oh, here come the creations! The doctor says…die! Oh, their screams…their beautiful screams…Anyway, I must find a way to escape this brewery. I need the rod and the stone. Once they are joined, I can initiate my plan. However, I will not be able to unless I escape this brewery. I must focus on finding the power…

* * *

_Nikolai's Point of View_

Vodka…must find vodka…My God… There's so much…VODKA! I dived into a tub of vodka. It is so good…After I am good and drunk, I look around. It seems I am lucky! Juggernog and the falafel (He's talking about the FN FAL, incase you didn't know. Yeah, I put it on the wall)! I bought the falafel. It is great weapon! Oh, zombies! Time to taste the power of a drunken Soviet! I pick them off, one by one. Headshot after headshot. This is good! I should be getting back to my comrades now. Oh, and the Jap too.

* * *

_Third Person Point of View_

All four met back in the hallway.

"So…what did you guys find?" Dempsey asked.

"Zhe MP40." Richtofen said.

"That's it?"

"Ja."

"My God you're so useless. Tak, what about you?"

"Claymores, Stamin-Up, and a new zombie. It is extremely strong, but slow. We should attack from behind."

"What about Nikolai?"

"I found Juggernog and the falafel!" He said proudly.

"Sweet, we know where Jug is. I found Croak-a-Cola and the STG-44."

"The STG? That surprises me." Nikolai said. "How about we look for power now?"

"Good idea." Dempsey said. He led them to one of the staircases. He opened the door and they went upstairs. There were a lot of doors here, too. "Oh, come on! Why are there so many freaking doors?"

"I think I know where the power is." Takeo said. He led them to one of the doors. When they entered, it was pitch-black. They were on a catwalk above the room Takeo was in.

"Why did you take us here? It is darker than first girlfriend's personality!" Nikolai said.

"Trust me for once." They went down the unstable catwalk. When they hit a wall, Takeo started feeling around. He grabbed something and pulled it up.

"That's my arm, you Japanese ass." Nikolai said. Takeo slapped him with the back of his hand and went back to feeling. He found a switch and flipped it. In an instant the power was on and the room lit up. Nikolai looked down and saw a big tub of vodka. He squealed and dove in.

"No, you moron!" Takeo said as he grabbed the back of Nikolai's shirt. He fell with the drunk. They splashed into the alcohol below. The zombies started swarming the catwalk.

"Great. Knee-deep in zombie shit and who's with me? The fucking kraut!"

"Shut it you schweinhund! Kill zhem! Oh no. Two bruisers coming behind zhe zombies!" Dempsey only smiled as he started turning zombies into figurative swiss cheese.

* * *

**There's Chapter 3! What did you think of the PoVs? Should I do them more?**


End file.
